Back Home
by lunarstar07
Summary: I don’t know either, but for now, we are going home... Medieval. AxC. OneShot


_Taking a slight break from metaphor, here's a little one shot. I've never tried writing medieval fics before so pardon me if I get anything wrong.(: enjoy. _

------------------------------------

Cagalli POV

There was blood everywhere, the stench of death lingering in the still air. All around were bodies of those who had fought bravely and met their cruel fate here. These were young men with a bright future and loving fiancées at home. I turned away in pain feeling slightly nauseous. "This is war." I thought to myself as I hid among the corpses.

_I am none other than Cagalli Yula Athha, yes a female and yes, the daughter of the king's right hand man. Disguised as a guy, I ran away from home and joined the army upon hearing the crisis we were joining through, I couldn't just sit back and not do anything. I wanted to prove that I'm more than just a some dainty noble, that I'm a woman who was just as good as any man in the duty of protecting the country and my loved ones. _

I took a look at the faces around me, there was anguish and pain written over their faces, yet there was a sense of peace, because they had gotten out of this terrible merciless war, alive. It took me some time to realize that I was breathing and moving, that I was lucky enough to survive this horrid war as some others weren't. I knew of someone who plastered a strong exterior but was breaking down inside, someone who saw through all my attempts to lie, who lost both parents to this war, someone who was suffering twice as much pain and anguish that anyone here, someone who was the newly appointed king. I knew exactly where he would be.

------------------------------------

Athrun was sitting at the top of the hill, looking down at the camp, seeing the different mixed reactions from the soldiers. He owed his life to them, without them, they wouldn't make it this far, without them they wouldn't have won, even though it was a pyrrhic victory, as he lost approximately half of his troops. Some of the remaining survivors were grieving over the lost of their friends, while other were celebrating to get out alive and looking forward to return home to their family.

He too, had turmoil of emotions, should he be happy that he won the battle? Or should he be grieving over his lost parents? Their deaths were so sudden, he wasn't even prepared to take on the throne, if it weren't for his friends by his side, he wouldn't be alive right now. His though drifted to his best friend, the brown haired knight who stayed in the capital, the pink haired princess whose words of encouragement never once failed him, the tan blonde and hot tempered silver head, his childhood friends was among the surviving soldiers but not everyone was this lucky, Nicol on the other hand did not survive to see the battle being won, he died to save him. His thoughts drifted off to Mwu, his mentor and older brother, Murrue, who was like a second mother to him, Uzumi, his father's most trusted man, and …. Cagalli. She was among the soldiers, Was she alive?

All sorts of thoughts ran through his mind, as he looked over the camp, hoping to find a certain blonde. He couldn't find her from his view, frantic, he made his way down the hill and towards the camp, the survivors saluting him as he walked past, he looked in every available tent and even among the corpses hoping he wouldn't see her there. He couldn't find her anywhere, panting he made his way back to the hill, what happened to her? If she isn't dead, where else could she be? Reaching the top of the hill, he saw a figure sitting at the edge, drawing his sword he slowly approached the person from behind, as he edged closer, he saw the ORB emblem on his armor. He gave a sigh of relief and asked, "What are you doing here?" The person turned around only to reveal amber eyes. _Cagalli?_

"What took you so long?" She asked and took off her helmet, her blonde hair flowing out, reaching past her shoulders. She looked at him, confused as he just stood there, rooted to the ground, staring at her. "Athrun?" She asked, taking a step closer to him, "Are you okay?"

He abruptly walked over to her and embraced her tightly, hot tears falling on her shoulders. She was slightly taken aback, but she slowly hugged him back, and too, cried on his shoulders. They were alive. They were together, finally, after all the obstacles they have to overcome.

"What going to happen now? I don't know what to do," The lost, confused, young king asked softly.

"I don't know either, but for now, we are going home..."

"Home?"

"Yes, home, where Kira, Lacus, Yzak, Mwu and everyone else is waiting for us."

------------------------------------

_We are going home together, where we'll build a future together, as long as we are together, nothing is impossible. We can do it, together… It's not about me against you or you against me, its us against the world._

------------------------------------

End Lunarstar07

I may just turn this into a multi chaptered story. We shall think about it, I hope you enjoy this really random one-shot, R&R:D


End file.
